Stuff
1) Planet a) Distance from the Sun b) Jovian or Terrestrial c) Period of Rotation d) Period of Revolution e) Eccentricity f) Number of Moons g) Names of mission s of exploration of that planet h) Surface Temperature i) Gasses Present in the Atmosphere j) Other Special Features Like Mountains, Storms and Rings 2) Mercury a) 57,910,000 km or 0.38 AU b) Terrestrial c) 58.646 days (Earth days) d) 87.969 days (Earth Days e) 0.205 f) No Moons g) Mariner 10, and Messenger (which will orbit Mercury in 2011 after several flybys) h) 90 K to 700 K (They range from 90 to 700 on the Surface) i) Oxygen, sodium, hydrogen, helium, potassium j) The Caloris Basin is a large basin similar to those found on the Moon. It is 1300 km in diameter and was probably formed by an impact. 3) Venus a) 108,200,000 km 0.72 AU b) Terrestrial c) 243 days d) 224 days e) 0.007 f) None g) Mariner 2, Venera 3 (First to Impact Surface), Venera 4, Mariner 5, Venera 5, Venera 6, Venera 7, Venera 8, Mariner 10, Venera 9, Venera 10, Pioneer Venus 1, Pioneer Venus 2, Venera 12, Venera 11, Venera 13, Venera 14, Venera 15, Venera 16, Vega 1, Vega 2, Galileo, Magellan, Cassini-Huygens (Used Venus for 2 Gravity Assists), Venus Express, Messenger h) 870 degrees Fahrenheit i) Carbon Dioxide, Nitrogen, Sulfur Dioxide j) The oldest terrain is 800 million years old. Any older rock was probably melted in volcanic activity. 4) Earth a) 150 million km, 1 AU b) Terrestrial c) 23 hours, 56 minutes, 4 seconds d) 365.26 days e) 0.017 f) 1 Moon, The Moon g) Missions to Earth: N/A, starting location for all space missions h) 59 degrees Fahrenheit i) Nitrogen, Oxygen, Argon j) One of a few volcanically active bodies in our solar system, Earth is constantly geologically changing. 5) Mars a) 227,940,000 km (1.52 AU) b) Terrestrial c) 1.025 Days d) 687 Days e) 0.093 f) 2 Moons, Phobos and Deimos g) Mariner 4, Mariner 6, Mariner 7, Mars 3, Mariner 9, Mars 5, Mars 6, Viking 1, Viking 2, Mars Global Surveyor, Mars Pathfinder, Mars Odyssey, Mars Express Orbiter, Mars Exploration Rover – Spirit, Mars Exploration Rover – Opportunity, Mars Reconnaissance Orbiter, Phoenix Mars Lander h) -63°C i) Carbon Dioxide, Nitrogen, Argon, Oxygen j) Olympus Mons is the solar system’s largest volcano at 24 km above the surrounding plains 6) Jupiter a) 5.203 AU (778,412,020 km) b) Jovian c) 9.8 Earth hours d) 11.86 Earth Years e) 0.048 f) 63 Moons: Io, Europa , Ganymede , Callisto , Amalthea , Himalia , Elara , Pasiphae , Sinope, Lysithea , Carme , Aanke , Leda , Thebe , Adrastea , Metis , Callirrhoe , Themisto, Megaclite , Taygete, Chaldene , Harpalyke, Kalyke , Iocaste, Erinome , Isonoe , Praxidike , Autonoe, Thyone , Hermippe , Aitne , Eurydome, Euanthe, Euporie , Orthosie , Sponde , Kale , Pasithee , Hegemone , Mneme , Aoede , Thelxinoe , Arche , Kallichore , Helike , Carpo , Eukelade , Cyllene , Kore , S/2003 J2 , S/2003 J3 , S/2003 J4 , S/2003 J5 , S/2003 J9 , S/2003 J10 , S/2003 J12 , S/2003 J15 , S/2003 J16 , Herse , S/2003 J18 , S/2003 J19 , S/2003 J23 g) Pioneer 10, Pioneer 11, Voyager 1, Voyager 2, Galileo, Ulysses, Cassini-Huygens, New Horizons, Juno (to arrive in 2011) h) -230 degrees Fahrenheit i) Hydrogen, Helium, Methane j) Jupiter is the solar system’s largest planet. It has a faint ring system. The core’s temperature is 43,000 degrees Fahrenheit, hotter than the surface of the sun. 7) Saturn a) 9.537 AU (1,426,725,400 km) b) Jovian c) 10.2 Earth hours d) 29.46 Earth Years e) 0.056 f) Saturn has 60 moons. i) Pan, Daphnis, Atlas, Prometheus, Pandora, Epimetheus, Janus, Mimas, Methone, Anthe, Pallene, Enceladus, Tethys, Telesto, Calypso, Dione, Helene, Polydeuces, Rhea, Titan, Hyperion, Iapetus, Kiviuq, Ijiraq, Phoebe, Paaliaq, Skathi,Albiorix,S/2007 S 2,Bebhionn, Erriapo, Skoll, Siarnaq, Tarqeq, S/2004 S 13, Greip, Hyrrokkin, Jarnsaxa, Tarvos, Mundilfari, S/2006 S 1, S/2004 S 17, Bergelmir, Narvi, Suttungr, Hati, S/2004 S 12, Farbauti, Thrymr, Aegir, S/2007 S 3, Bestla, S/2004 S 7, S/2006 S 3, Fenrir, Surtur, Kari, Ymir, Loge, Fornjot g) Pioneer 11, Voyager 1, Voyager 2, Cassini-Huygens h) -285 degrees Fahrenheit i) Hydrogen, Helium, Methane j) Saturn’s rings are 270,000 km in diameter, but only a few hundred meters thick.   8) Uranus a) 19.19 AU (2,870,972,200 km) b) Jovian c) 17.9 Earth hours d) 84 Earth years e) 0.047 f) There are 27 moons of Uranus: Cordelia , Ophelia , Bianca , Cressida , Desdemona , Juliet , Portia , Rosalind , Mab , Belinda , Perdita , Puck , Cupid , Miranda , Francisco , Ariel, Umbriel, Titania, Oberon, Caliban, Stephano, Trinculo, Sycorax, Margaret, Prospero, Setebos, Ferdinand g) Voyager 2 h) -355 degrees Fahrenheit i) Hydrogen, Helium, Methane j) Uranus has a 11 ring system, which is faint. It has 27 moons of which not too much is known. 9) Neptune a) 30.07 AU (4,498,252,900 km) b) Jovian c) 19.1 Earth Hours d) 164.8 Earth years e) 0.009 f) Neptune has 13 moons: Triton, Nereid, Naiad, Thalassa, Despina, Galatea, Larissa, Proteus, Halimede, Psamathe, Sao, Laomedeia, Neso g) Voyager 2 h) 48 Kelvin i) Hydrogen, Helium, Methane j) Neptune is the last of the official planets. It has 13 moons. Triton, one of its moons has the coldest temperature on any surface in our solar system. 10) Pluto a) 39.48 AU (5,906,376,200 km) b) Neither c) 6.39 Earth Days d) 247.92 Earth Years e) 0.248 f) Pluto has one moon: Charon g) New Horizon should reach Pluto in 2015 h) 37 Kelvin i) Methane and Hydrogen? j) Pluto is no longer considered a planet. It is a dwarf planet. It has a moon, Charon, which was discovered in 1978.